Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika)
"Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika)" by Lou Bega is featured on as a DLC, , , and . In Summer Party, the song is covered by The Lemon Cubes. Dancers The routine contains a man and a woman. Original P1 P1 has short black hair and wears a black tuxedo with purple buttons, a pink bow-tie, purple pants, and black and white shoes. P2 P2 has long curly brown hair and wears a long pink glitter dress and two long gloves; one is in a dark shade of red and the other is purple, and black high hells. Remake In the remake, nothing much has changed, but the dancers are more realistic and P2's glove is in a darker shade of purple (compared to Best Of and 2015’s half-dancers). Mambo5 coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Mambo5 coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) HD2.png|P1 (Just Dance 2015) HD3.png|P2 (Just Dance 2015) Mambo5 coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Mambo5 coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background Original A brown stage with three microphones and the writing "JUST DANCE". Remake In the remake, a purple sound wave is seen opening the routine. Sound waves are also seen regularly appearing all over the background. The microphones are also in higher quality and look much more realistic. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine: Both Gold Moves: P1, point to the floor, and P2, shrug. Mambo5-gm.png|Both Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups Mambo No.5 (A Little Bit of Monika) is featured in the following mashup: * Till I Find You (Duet) Trivia *Even with Lou Bega's version, the song sounds different in-game than the original. **However, according to iTunes, there is a re-recording of this song and it has re-mastered audio which sounds like the audio used in-game. Thus, Lou Bega's version used in-game is a re-recorded version. *The re-recorded version omits a verse relating to alcohol. * In the .ogg file from the Just Dance Now files, the audio preview plays the original version instead of the covered version. ** In the game, it is listed as the cover. However, the original plays. * The Just Dance Now version has a pictogram error: between 3:35 and 3:40, an incorrect pictogram appears for some split seconds. * The track's Just Dance 2 and Just Dance Summer Party/Extra Songs icons show a beta element. P2's dress is red instead of a pink red. The icon is fixed in Just Dance: Best Of and Just Dance Now. * P1 slightly resembles Forget You which is on Just Dance 3. Gallery Mambo.jpg|''Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika)'' Mambo5 thumb@2x.jpg|''Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika)'' (JD:BO) Mambo5big.jpg|''Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika)'' (Remake) 430.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance Unlimited/''Now'' 200430.png|Golden avatar 300430.png|Diamond avatar Mambo5-pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms mambono5menu.png|''Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika)'' in the Just Dance 2 menu mambo-5-picto-error-o.gif|Pictogram error in Just Dance Now mambo5bg.png|Background coach_jd2es_mambonumber5.png|Coach extraction Videos Lou Bega - Mambo No. 5 (Official Video) Just Dance 2 - Mambo No. 5 Mambo No 5 - Just Dance Summer Party - Wii Workouts Just Dance Best Of Mambo No. 5 Lou Bega (Duo) 5* Just_Dance_Now_-_Mambo_No._5_(A_Little_Bit_of_Monika)_5* Mambo N. 5 (A Little Bit Of Monika) - The Lemon Cubes - Just Dance Unlimited Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Jérémy Paquet